I Will Always Love You
by Agent L
Summary: CAS/OC, Dean/OC, Sam/OC and Kevin/OC later. Ariel is the Angel of Protection, and decides to help out the boys and Cas. She's known Cas for awhile now, and is madly in love with him. Will he feel the same way? Or just ignore her? PLEASE READ! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Strong Language, Violence and Sexual references**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I stood behind the bar at the local club I worked at. I was currently brewing up a Hot Chocolate for Joe, a hunter that loved to visit me. I smiled as I handed him the cocoa.

"Tryin' to stick to yer diet I presume?" I asked.

"Yea. Thanks Ari."

"No problem Joe." I said, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man in a leather jacket, black tee, ripped jeans, and boots enter my bar. I smirked.

"Who ya eyein'?" Joe asked, and his eyes landed on the dirty blonde I was looking at.

"I'm gonna go mess with 'im." I said as we saw him sit.

"You do that." Joe said, smirking. I nodded, and then started my journey over there.

When I approached, the man looked over my body, and wolf-whistled. I was about five foot six inches, had black hair with orange tips, blue eyes, a green tank top, black skinny jeans, and boots.

"What do ya want, hun?" I asked.

"Whatever you think I'll want sweetheart."

Now, that just pissed me off. This dick was stupid enough to try to get me to leave with him. I just kept smiling seductively. Time to put in the extra charm.

"Well, how 'bout the Crazy Chintaka?" I asked. It was a drink that had vodka, Budweiser, and all other alcoholic stuff in it.

"Are you a side?" He asked. I just kept smiling.

"I'm sorry, hot stuff, but people here do not appreciate hunters like you here." I said. He looked at me with a surprised expression. I smirked. "I'll be right back." And I ran back to the bar. Joe smirked at me. "What?" I asked.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Me being seductive as fucking hell." I said, smiling innocently. We laughed as I prepared the drink I suggested him. Once I was done, I walked back over, and sat down.  
"How'd you know I was a hunter?" he asked.

"Oh, trust me hun, I know." I said. "I'm a hunter myself."

"Really?"

"Yep. And I presume you are Dean Winchester?"

"How'd you know?"

"I knew cause I work at a club dumbass." I said. "One where it's common that hunters come along."

"Oh..." Dean said.

"I'm Ariel Taylors by the way." I said, holding out my had. He looked at it.

"So you're the angel Benny and Cas were talking about." Dean said.

I smiled, "Yep!"

"Why would I talk to a dick like you?" He asked.

"I'm not as bad as fucking Zach, Lucci, Michael, or Raphie, or Anna am I?" I asked. "I'm not a dick angel like my brothers or sister Dean. I'm the nice Archangel. I'm also the Angel of Protection." I said.

"So you can help me find him?"

"Yea." I said. "I just gotta let the girls and guys that work here that I'm leaving for awhile."

Dean nodded, "Okay. Thanks."

"No problem." I said as I stood up to tell everyone bye and to pack my stuff.

We made it to Sam and Kevin's hideout within two days. Of course those two days were full of changing shifts to drive. It was surprising to me that Dean let me drive his baby, his 1967 Chevy Impala.

* * *

As we got out, Dean got off the phone with whoever it was he wa talking to. I rolled my eyes as we picked the lock and sneaked in.

I was attacked by a figure about my size. I was short, yea. I struggled, and eventually pinned the other down at the same time as Dean.

"Dean?" Sam and Kevin asked.

"Hey guys." Dean said.

I smiled, "Hey Sam, Kevin."

"How do you know our names?" Kevin asked.

"And more importantly: who are you?" Sam continued.

"This is Alyssa. She's an angel, and the nice kind." Dean said, before bending down and whispering something in Sam's ear, who went wide-eyed after. I got off Kevin, not looking away from the brothers. Dean stood, and then helped Sam stand.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, I just started a case if ya'll wanna help." Sam said.

I smiled, "Okay." Then my head started to have a voice fill them.

_Ariel, it is Naiomi. I need you in my office. Now._

"Hey guys, I'll be back." I said before I transported with a _whoosh._

Where I transported was a room full of white, and it freaked me out. I had a thing with plain white walls.

Naiomi, the other angel who sat at the desk, saw my nervousness, and snapped her fingers, changing the white to green.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks Nai."

"Your welcome Ariel."

"So whatchya need?" I asked.

"I need you to lead our army into Pugatory."

"Why?"

"He asked us to save Castiel."

"Father asked you?"

"Yes."

"And I was not aware of this why?"

"Because He did not want his only Daughter to die. He already lost four of His sons."

"I will speak to him immediately."

And with another _whoosh _I was in the throne room. I looked at Chuck.

"Father, you did not allow anyone to inform me of the rescuing of Castiel."

"That is correct."

"Why did you leave me out of this Father? You know I am a good fighter!"

"Ariel, you are one of the only children I have left. Well, primary children."

"But Father, you know I am in love with Catiel, even though he only the leader of the Garrison. Will you please allow me to lead the army?"

"Very well. But be very careful."

* * *

I then went back the the trio of boys, to allow them know I was to lead an army.

"Hello boys." I said, which scared them, and caused them all to jump.

"Don't do that!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just came to inform you that I will be gone approximentally three days."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I am to lead an army into battle."

"Okay. Well, be careful."

I nodded.

* * *

Later that day, me, Inias, and another Garrison member, Barman, lead the army into purgatory. Inias, Barman and I were to find Castiel as the others faught.

We searched for two days, not sleeping. We finially found Castiel passed out against a tree, a Laviathan above him. The monster looked at me, and charged. Inias killed him as Barman went to get Castiel. We went back to the army, and I ordered a retreat.

We had recued an Angel from Purgatory.

Something that had never been done before.

* * *

As I appeared to where I was told that Dean and Sam were, it was five days later.

"Hey." I said. They jumped and I laughed.

"Don't do that!" Dean said.

"You're almost as bad as Cas was!" Sam said, and everything went quiet. I yearned to tell them, but I could not.

A few minutes of silence and I spoke: "You find a job yet?"

"No. They've been training me." Kevin said.

I nodded, "I'll continue his training. I am a very good teacher."

Sam was hesitant, "Okay."

"I found one!" I exclaimed as I was recieving files through my head.

"What?" Dean asked.

"A job in Denver."

"And? Spirit, demon, angel, witch?" Sam asked.

"Demon."

"We got this." Dean said. Him and Sam packed quickly and left. I looked to Kevin.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"What?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yea. Why?"

"I'm gonna tell you something. But this better not be told to either Sam or Dean."

"Okay."

"My army and I brought Cas back."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Yea..."

"Is it that you love him?"

"How'd you know."

"The Word of God said that 'And Archangel and an Angel must never mate, however there will be one exception. The daughter of Him will mate with a member and the leader of the Garrison.' And I guessed that it was meaning you and Cas."

I nodded, "It's true."

**Hey guys! News flash: this is my version of Season 8 with a twist! I hope you enjoy! Right now there is only Cas/OC, but Im planning on Dean/OC, Sam/OC, and Kevin/OC. And skip this if you hate spoilers:**

**Jo, Ellen, Bobby, and Gabriel are coming back!**

**I just miss them all sooooo much, especially my trickster friend. So yea. **

**Anywho, I love you all and I hope you enjoyed!**

**JTA**

**p.s. this and my other story, Angels are Real? will be updated at the same time when I complete the chapters of the stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Strong Language, Violence and Sexual Refrences**

**Spoilers for Season 8 (forgot to mention this)**

**Pairings: Cas/OC, Dean/OC, Sam/OC, and Kevin/OC**

**Chapter Two**

It was a week after I told Kevin what had been bugging me for so long. After that day, it took until today for the brothers to get back.

I actually felt like I HAD to protect these three. I am and archangel after all! Anyways, I was ready to fight as I heard the door knob start to open. Good thing I had trained Kevin so well. He was my best human student by far.

I attacked the shorter guys, and he grunted out in pain. I was much stronger than him, therefore I had the upper hand.

"Ariel!" The man shouted out my name. Then I realized who it was.

"Oh my fucking god Dean! You scared the shit outta me!" I exclaimed. Then I stood and helped him up as Sam let Kevin up.

"What the hell, Kevin? I thought I trained you better!" I said to Kevin.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

I smiled, "It's fine."

"So, what next?" Dean asked.

"We get outta here and back to my place." I said. "You havn't worked in Orlando, have you?"

"Nope."

"Good, then you're safe."

_iiiiii_

We reached my house withing a night. However, Dean broke a few laws getting there.

I sighed, "No place like home." I said as I unlocked the door. When I opened it, I saw how much of a mess it had gotten.

"Damn you Beck." I muttered.

"Who's there?" I heard a Brooklyn accent say.

"It's just me and a few friends, Becky!" I yelled. I looked at the boys. They froze.

"Not Becky Rosen..."

"No silly! Rebekah!" I said. I knew who Becky was. She was annoying at first but I got used to it.

I then saw my little black labrador, Shadow, run into the living room, and jump on me, knocking me down.

"Woah Shadow!" I giggled out as Shadow licked me half to death. She eventually got off of me, and looked at the trio. She growled.

"Relax, sweetie. They're friends." At the word 'friends', she went back into friendly mode, attacking them all the same way. At the sound of all this commotion, my three besties walked in.

"Ari?" The youngest, Kaitlyn, asked.

"Hey, Kait!" I exclaimed. She smiled. She went through a lot. I had to smite her parents way back when. I suddenly felt guilty but covered up as the little girl ran up to me. I knew what she was.

"How's my favorite little demon?" I asked as she hugged me. I looked to the guys, who were currently standing still out of shock. I turned back to the girl.

"Why don't you go feed Shadow?" I asked. The girl was about Kevin's age, yes, but she acted like she was ten because of trauma.

I stood as Sam spoke, "A demon?"

"What the hell?" Dean continued.

"And she's not the only one." Bekah said, and she showed them her black eyes for a moment before allowing them to go back.

"And what are you?" Kevin asked. Daphne smiled.

"I'm an angel, Kevin, the prophet."

Kevin gasped along with the brothers.

"No. Freaking. Way." Sam said.

Dean just groaned, "Not another dick angel!"

"She's not a fucking dick you fucktard!" I yelled, and I was now in his personal space.

"Personal space. You should know that." He said. I scoffed.

"This coming from the man-whore."

"Shut up bitch."

"Make me douchenugget." And I saw an angel blade being placed in his hands. It then suddenly was thrown to the wall and onto the ground. Dean and Sam were thrown and pinned as well.

"Let them go Beck."

"Why?"

"Because they are only here to assist you, and vice versa."

I knew that voice.

It was the one that I havn't heard for over a year.

It was owned the special blue eyed angel.

Castiel.

_iiiii_

"Cas?" I asked. He nodded. I ran up and hugged him. He did not hesitate to hug back.

He didn't look like he did before. He had a beard now, and was super dirty.

"Go clean up." I said, on the verge of crying because of happiness.

He smiled that lovely, sexy ass smile. "Very well." And he left.

My smile faded as I realized he probably only thought of me as a friend. I sighed as I left the area to a pond in Okeechobee. Okeechobee Lake to be exact.

I smiled as I remembered my very first memory with Cas.

_It was a beautiful summer day. I sat at the end of the lake. I was eighteen. I sighed. I missed my family, and friends from the mental hospital._

_I was called crazy for believing in myself about being an angel. I laughed at the thought of Anna being called crazy. Anna thought she was an angel as well. _

_"Is this your thinking place?" I heard a male say._

_I quickly turned, and saw a man. He had black hair, and striking blue eyes. He wore a button-up shirt, clean jeans, and white sneakers._

_"Yea." I said as I sat back down in the same place and position I was in before._

_The young man, probably nineteen, sat next to me. "My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord. Also known to others as the-"_

_"Angel of Thursday. I know. I've heard." I said. And it was true. People talked in my head all the time. And I realized they were all angels. I heard the name Castiel a few times. I also called this the 'Angel Radio'._

_"Let me guess: you heard voices talking in your head about angels."_

_"Ding! Ding! Ding!" I said dramatically. He smiled, and I smiled back. "I didn't understand it at first, but then I inferred an option: I was an Angel."_

_"And you were correct." Castiel said. "People call you Alyssa. However, your actual name is Ariel. You are an Archangel and the Angel of Protection. You are also one of the direct children of Him. You have brothers: Gabriel, Metatron, Michael, Raphael, Uriel, and many others. Anna is also an angel." _

_"Wow. But archangels are direct children?" I asked. I couldn't believe it._

_"Yes. You are basically royalty."_

That time was never forgotten. That's bugged me my whole life. Everytime an Angel realized who I was, they would be super nice, and attempt to befriend me. They would treat me differently. I did not appreciate it.

"So do you remember?"

I jumped at Cas's voice. I turned, hand clutching my shirt where my heart would be. "You fucking scared the living shit outta me!" I yelled. He laughed. God, it was nice to hear that laugh again.

"I am very sorry Ariel." Cas said.m

I smiled, "You can call me Ari, or 'Riel, or El, or Ree." I have alot of nicknames now that I tell them to Cas.

"Okay... Ari?" He asked, uncertain. I smiled. He always did this.

"And yes I do remember."

"Kevin told me about the Word of God, your father."

My smiled faded. Of course Kevin was trying to help me, but I could deal with this on my own.

"Really?" I asked.

"He also told me that you basically argued with Father to lead the army."

I looked at Cas. Was that worry I saw in his eyes? And concern? No, it must've been the way the light hit it.

"Yea." I said, and rubbed the back of my neck.

"So it is true?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well then, where do we start?"

**OMG! I know I just posted but I couldn't resist!**

**As I said in the previous chapter, this will be posted along with my Destiel story, "Angels are Real?". All the Destiel lovers, I hope you read it!**

**Anyways, now that Cas is back, wo will be next?**

**Gabriel**

**Bobby**

**Jo**

**Ellen**

**Two will be brought back. My two other faves. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I love you all!**

**JTA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Strong Language, Violence and Sexual Teasing, Sexual Refrences**

**Spoilers for Season 8 (forgot to mention this)**

**Pairings: Cas/OC, Dean/OC, Sam/OC, and Kevin/OC**

**A/N: The italics will be Cas's POV for the flashbacks, and when he says it he's talking to Ari.**

**Chapter Three**

I was surprised at first. However, I was able to manage a "What?"

"I said 'Where do we start?'" Cas repeated.

"Are you sure Cas?" I asked.

"I am sure. I also have a confession to make." He said. My heart sped as I motioned for him to continue. "Ever since the third conversation we had, I have been in love with you..."

"I waited for you outside your house. We were supposed to go to the secret base in Orlando. I presume you still visit there. Anyways, I stood in front of your Camaro. It was then you exited, and my vessel was astonished. You wore skinny jeans, boots, a tank top with a plaid vest over it, among a cowgirl hat. I was astonished as well. And when we talked about the angels, about Dean, Sam, Bobby, Jo, and Ellen, amongst other things. I got to know you better, and it was well worth it."

"Wow." I said.

"And then came the time for our 'date' as you humans called it. I was always wondering why you guys called it that. But I never questioned it. And then I got to know you even more. I didn't know about your harsh past. I wanted to help you. I wanted to heal you of those wounds. However, I cannot heal those types. Anyways, I then started falling for you as we spent more time together."

"Damn Cas. Didn't know that..." I said. It was a shocker, really. I never knew that Cas could fall in love. But then again, I am an angel and I fell in love. With him.

"Yes. So are we going to do this or not?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Cas blushed, "So to speak, yes."

I smiled. This was going to be the best.

* * *

The next evening, I was getting ready for Cas and I's date. I really hoped it went well. I was sure it was going to be fine, but I was nervous. Something could go wrong. I thought up alot of different scenarios:

_The angels come._

_A bunch of demons come._

_Hunters come._

_We get caught with weapons._

_We get discovered as angels._

And so many more.

But I put those thoughts aside to get ready for my date with Cas.

I decided to go casual cowgirl. I mean, I AM from Texas. I just don't have the accent.

I decided on wearing a black tank top, a green vest, shorts, boots, and a cowgirl hat.

For my hair and makeup, I decided upon straightening my black hair, and curling the orange tips. I also decided on no makeup.

As I walked out, my girls raised their eyebrows and the guys were checking me out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Pervs much?" I asked. The guys looked away, embarrassed. I giggled.

"Cas is waiting by the Camaro, by the way." Bekah said. I nodded.

"Thanks Beck." I said, and she smiled.

"Don't get raped!" Bekah said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said. As I exited, I knelt by Dean's ear and whispered, "Have sex with any of my girls, I'll smite you." And then I stood, and almost ran outside.

Upon seeing Cas, I gasped.

He looked like a real human being.

His hair was messed up, his blue eyes as hot as ever, he wore a black tee, and Wrangler jeans, along with sneakers, and a watch. He wasn't wearing his trench coat.

"Where's your coat?" I asked.

"Dean, Sam, and Kevin to 'get rid of the damn trench coat'. I went along with it."

"But I love your trench coat."

"Then I shall be right back."

He disappeared, and I was sad. Then he reappeared-with his trench coat on-and we got into the car, ready for an awesome night.

**Sorry for the shortness! Longer chapter next time! WAY longer. Anyways, I will see you next chapter.**

**JTA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Strong Language, Violence and Sexual Teasing, Sexual Refrences**

**Spoilers for Season 8 (forgot to mention this)**

**Pairings: Cas/OC, Dean/OC, Sam/OC, and Kevin/OC**

**A/N: Date Time! Hope you like it! Some naughtiness, but sadly no sex or blowjobs, or handjobs yet! I want to get you all excited about that. For now, let's stick to grinding and dirty dancing!**

**Also I'd like to apologize for the late updates. I havn't slept much lately, I've had testing, and I've been making alot of youtube videos. Hope ya'll don't mind!**

**Chapter Four**

As I drove my baby to my favorite bar, Cas remained silent. I glanced at him every once in awhile. I was sure he could sense it though, because whenever I looked away, I sensed his eyes on me. I sighed and decided to start a conversation.

"So Cas, do you know how you came back from Purgatory and all?" I asked.

"Actually, I am still unaware of how I came to be back in this dimension." he stated casually.

"So you have no idea whatsoever." I confirmed. He nodded.

"However I have a theory." He said. My heart started pounding. I hoped to my Father that he didn't find out I rescued him along with Inias and the rest of the army.

"And what exactly is that theory?" I asked.

"Well, the only things that can enter and exit Purgatory whenever they please are Angels and Demons, correct?" He asked. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road the whole time. "Then Angels must have saved me from Purgatory. However, I do not remember anyone except a woman and two men saving me from one of the Leviathans."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes. And now I am seeing it clearly." And his eyes went wide as he looked at me. I just looked at the road.

"You, Inias, and Barman!" He exclaimed. I looked at him and laughed nervously.

"He he... Your welcome...?" I said nervously. And that when he started to panic.

"Why?! You could have died! Killed by the Laviathans! Why would you do that?! And for someone who deserved to die like me?! How could you?! How could God have let you?! Your own father! You're his only daughter! Why would he let you?! He shouldn't-"

"Because I begged him to let me Cas!" I yelled. That shut him up. And then he realized I pulled into the parking of the club during his rant.

"Why?" He asked after a minute of silence.

I sighed and continued "I love you Cas. Naiomi called and told what was about to happen, so I went to Father and begged him to let me help. He allowed it as long as I was highly protected. Hense Inias and Barman. And trust me, they were GREAT help." I giggled. "I was about to be eated by a Laviathan and then Inias smite it and Barman carried you as I covered the rear with my bow and arrows and Inias led with his sword."

"Oh."

"Yea." I said. Then what followed was another long silence until I spoke. "Now hows about we go dance and forget all this for awhile?" I asked. He smiled but nodded.

So we got out of the car and met in front of it. I grabbed his hand, and we walked into the club I practically called home. Other than the apartment and my bar.

"Well if it isn't Ari!" One of the bartenders said from the left of me. His name was Joe, and was my favorite bartender by far. I looked in his general area, and smiled.

"Hey Joe!" I exclaimed above the music. I dragged Cas over to the bar so I could do the introductions.

"Oh! Jimmy!" Joe exclaimed. "Fancy meeting you here!"

I looked at Cas and shrugged. He went along with what Joe said. "Yes. Very nice seeing you here Joe."

"Hm... You must've changed. Only four years ago when you disappeared and Claire got worried, you didn't act like this."

Claire Novak. Jimmy's wife. Shit.

"Yea well I found him and he had amnesia. Only recently has he started regaining memories. But I am sorry to inform you he had no memories of this Claire woman." I said, before dragging Cas over to the dance floor as Lovely by Breathe Carolina started playing.

_Oh no, my heart is getting heavy, Was I was forward? I kinda had the feeling that it's over, But know I know that I'm crazy (I think that I'm going nowhere) So scream loud and look at me way down, I know that you're afraid, I'll hold you close and never, ever let you go  
_I turned so my back was to his front, and I backed up onto him. I put his arms on my waist and he looked at me with a confused expression.

_Up and Down You spin me around You got everybody watching as you hit the ground So take a step back You know I'm there_

I leaned up and whispered "Just follow my lead."

_Oh God can you save me now? Enough Vallium to fill this room It's kinda hard when I'm dead right? It's kinda hard when I'm dead..._

I swayed my hips to the music. He just stood there awkwardly.

_Oh love you got me crazy feen'n, Like it's nothing that I could've wanted, Take it slowly and maybe you'll know I'm ready. We can get over it, Scenery is nothin more than poetry, Hotter than two lovers cumming next to me I know_

I leaned up and a whispered seductively again. "Sway to beat."

_Up and Down You spin me around You got everybody watchin as you hit the ground So take a step back You know I'm there_

So he did. He apparently had instincts, and he swayed to the beat, and with me.

_Why Are You Leaving, Please Don't Go, Stay With Me, Come On Breathe, You Gotta Find A Way_

I knew the song was almost over, so I stopped grinding against him, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the bar.

"Where are we going now?" He asked.

"To get some drinks." I said.

I could hold my liquor, and so can he. So we were about two-thirds drunk, when we decided to get out of there.

"Let's get outta here." I said to him, my eyes full of lust, and my voice deep and needy.

"Very well." He said, lust-filled eyes and erection clearly shown.

And I knew what we were about to do.

**OMFG! I hope ya'll enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing this chapter although I hoped to make it longer. Oh well. The next chapter will be well worth it. Ya'll get some porn in the fifth chappie!**

**Again, sorry for the late chappie.**

**JTA**


End file.
